For industrial devices and equipment, computerized inspection from camera images provides very accurate information. However, if the object being inspected is complex (for example a modern gas turbine machine), and when multiple cameras and multiple configurations of cameras are involved, inspection becomes difficult. It is often not intuitive to figure out the spatial relationship between each camera or camera configuration and the inspected device. This hampers the productivity of inspection.
The inspection process is particularly difficult when the device being inspected is complex. For example, the inspection of a modern gas turbine machine with existing inspection systems and methodology creates difficulties. One reason for this is because the devices are large and have complex shapes which can be difficult to locate when examining a video feed of the inspection.
Accordingly, new and improved systems and methodologies for inspecting complex devices are needed.